Things Have Changed
by WoggyMogg10
Summary: 30 years ago Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund ventured to Narnia. Now, their children do, only to find that Narnia is very, very different.  Please read and review, thanks.
1. Can we go to Narnia?

30 years ago Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy ventured into Narnia. Their adventures began one afternoon when they discovered an old wardrobe. Now, their own children travel to Narnia, only to find that things are very, very different.

Lucinda is Susan's child

Sarah is Lucy's child

Percy is Edmund's child

Edward is Peter's child

Chapter 1 – "Can we go to Narnia?"

It was Susan's birthday and her brothers and sisters and their children were gathered around the table at her house for lunch. Chatter and laughter filled the small dining room. The sound of cutlery wasn't heard by anyone.

"Mother," began Lucy, "Please can you tell us again about your adventures in Narnia?"

Lucy had dark hair like her mother and piercing blue eyes. Her skin was tanned and she was of average height. Peter and Edward looked very similar and both had blonde hair and brown eyes. Sarah was a brunette. She had pale skin and brown eyes.

Edmund opened his mouth to speak, "Lucinda, haven't you hear that story enough?"

Peter, Lucy and Susan nodded their heads in silent agreement.

"Oh please, Susan, do tell us again!" begged Sarah.

"Yes, please do!" Piped up Percy and Edward.

After a moment or two, Susan finally gave in, "Oh, all right." She said, rolling her eyes.

" One day, me and my brothers and sister were playing hide and seek …" All the children leaned in and listened to the story. Peter, Edmund and Lucy sometimes interrupted to give their points of view and opinion.

The story came to a close and Edward said, "Can we go to Narnia?"

Susan smiled, got up and began clearing away the empty plates, "I suppose it is possible … The wardrobe that we used to enter Narnia is selling in the antique shop down the road. It hasn't been sold yet. You could give it a go."

I unison, the children stood up, grabbed their coats and ran out the front door.

"A-a-ah! You can't go now!" yelled Peter, but they didn't hear him because they were already half way down the block.

**Please read my next chapter …**


	2. A Different Narnia

Chapter 2 – A different Narnia

It was snowing outside, but this didn't bother the enthusiastic children.

Sarah skipped along singing, "Narnia, we're going to Narnia!"

Edward, who was the eldest of the children, didn't say much.

Percy walked along side Lucinda who was jumping around, excitedly.

"Here we are!" announced Edward, "The antique shop"

He pushed open the door, grateful that it was warm inside. Chimes that hung on the back of the door tinkled as the children walked through.

Sarah bounded up to the front counter, addressing the man behind it in a serious voice, "Me and my cousins are looking for a wardrobe. Brown, simple and made of wood."

The man who wore a black suit and had brown hair, gestured at a wardrobe in the back corner, "Is that what you are looking for?"

Sarah nodded, finding it hard to control her excitement and skipped over to the wardrobe.

The rest of the children followed her.

Lucinda gently stroked the wood of the wardrobe, "It's exactly like I imagined it to be …" She moved her hand to the knob on the wardrobe door and gently tugged on it. It opened.

To the children's surprise there were still coats hanging inside of it. Edward made the first move, and stepped inside.

Percy peered inside, "Edward?" He called. There was no reply. Percy turned to face the others, "C'mon, lets go in."

It was warm inside the cupboard and it was filled with fur coats. It was hard to push past them. The wardrobe opened up into a massive building.

Blasts of red and green light filled the room and school children flooded the halls.

"Oi!" said a young boy with red hair, as he came to meet us, "Who are you? How did you get here?" He then quickly added, "The name's Ron"

Edward spoke first, "Are we in Narnia?"

"No, you're in Hogwarts. Welcome to the wizard world!"

A girl with brown, bushy hair came up to us. She had brown eyes and her skin was fair and pale, "I'm Hermionie Granger." She held out her hand, but nobody shook it.

"Are we in Narnia?" Edward asked her.

Hermionie pulled out a book called, 'Wizard World History'.

"You are in Hogwarts, my friends but I can inform you that …" She flipped through the book until she found the page she wanted.

She read through it quickly before finishing her sentence, "I can inform you that, indeed 200 years ago, this place was called Narnia. It was then overruled by a powerful wizard called Voldemort and to this day has been named otherwise."

"200 years ago? But our parents visited this place only 30 years ago and it was still called Narnia!"

Hermionie dropped 'Wizard World History' to the ground and pulled out another book called, 'Time and Space'.

She again flipped through the book before reading a page quickly and slamming it shut, "I do believe that time functions differently were you come from. I could explain the technical side of it but basically time goes faster here than it does where you come from."

The children looked confused.

"Well, it doesn't literally mean that time goes faster over here but, for example, you could be in Hogwarts for a week and only be away for a few minutes were you come from. It's all to do with the time and space continuum."

Lucinda then piped up, "Well, in that case can we stay here for, say, a day?"

"Ahh, I do not know if Dumbledore would approve –"

"Yeah sure you can stay." Interrupted Ron, "Up next we've got potions with Snape. He's a hag. Trust me, you don't want to get on his bad side …"

**Please read my next chapter and don't forget the review! **


	3. A Day At Hogwarts

Chapter 3 –

"So, right, there was this time when me and Harry were talking? Snape totally lost it! He was so mad and gave us like a months detention –" Ron stopped in mid sentence.

A boy of average height, with brown hair, green eyes and glasses walked up to us.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron. He then turned to us, "This is my best mate Harry Potter"

"Hi," said Harry to us. He then looked at Ron with his 'who-in-the-world-are-they?' face.

Ron quickly explained to Harry before walking into potions class with us.

Snape stood in the middle of the dark room. He was hunched over and had lanky black hair. His eyes were his most startling feature.

"You're late. Again" came his rasping voice. There was a pause until he said, "Detention for you, Ron Weasly."

Ron didn't say anything and sat down.

The lesson seemed to go on forever for Ron and Harry, but the others enjoyed it. They found it particularly fun when they all got to make a HogsBrew potion.

At the end of the lesson, Ron went on and on about how unfair it was that he got detention.

Harry spoke to the others, "Next up we have Defence of the Dark Arts. This probably is the best lesson of the day." Harry smiled.

Sarah and Lucinda came to the conclusion that he was rather handsome.

The lesson was anything but boring. Sarah, Lucinda, Edward and Percy got to join in, even though they didn't have wands.

At the end of the day, the children got to enjoy a special feast at the great hall.

"Wow," exclaimed Sarah, staring up at the ceiling. It was no ordinary ceiling and looked exactly like a real sky.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" said Hermionie.

After the feast, they settled down in the Griffindor Common Room.

**Please read my next chapter**


	4. Back Home

Chapter 4 – Back Home

It was early in the morning. The children had all spent the night sleeping in four-poster beds in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Edward woke up and began to get dressed. He checked the time,

"4:00 am" He remarked.

Hermionie began to stir. Harry, Ron and the others were still asleep. Edward went to wake up Peter.

"Percy?" he whispered, gently shaking Percy awake.

Percy mumbled and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, "What?" he whispered back.

"Help me wake up the others, it's time to go home."

"Should we disturb Harry, Ron and Hermionie?"

Edward nodded.

By 4:30am, everyone was awake, dressed and ready.

The seven children carefully snuck out of the common room, being careful not to wake anyone up.

They walked to the place where Edward, Percy, Lucy and Sarah had appeared.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Ron began.

"Will you come back again?" Asked Hermionie and Harry in unison.

Edward, Percy, Lucy and Sarah looked at eachother, nodding.

"Yes, you can't get rid of us that easily!" giggled Lucy.

They stood there in silence for a minute or two.

Edward made the first move, "Goodbye," he said, before stepping into the empty space. He disappeared.

Percy smiled and followed Edward.

"Thanyou," Sarah and Lucy said to Hermionie, Ron and Harry, "Goodbye for now."

Sarah walked after Percy and Lucy waved, before following her.

"Bye!" Harry called after them.

The children pushed through the fur coats hanging in the wardrobe and they all tumbled out, one by one.

The man behind the counter grunted, "That's an antique y'know, don't go playing around in there."

Edward looked at the clock, hanging in the room, "We were only gone for a minute over here!" he cried.

"Kids …" muttered the man behind the counter.

Eager to tell their parents about their adventures, the children grabbed their coats and ran out the door of the antique shop.

"Mother, Mother!" cried Lucy, "Guess what happened? We went through the wardrobe and …"

"Calm down, calm down" said Susan, "You can tell us all about your adventures, after desert …"

**The End**

**Please review my story, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
